Daredevil (Marvel)
Matthew Michael "Matt" Murdock, aka ' Daredevil', is a superhero from Marvel Comics who is blinded in an accident which also bestowed him a type of radar-sense that enhanced all his other senses to a greater extent than a normal human being. He becomes a costumed vigilante after the death of his father as well as a lawyer. Daredevil was created by the late Stan Lee and Bill Everett. Biography Background Matt Murdock grew up in New York City in Hell's Kitchen, as such crime and poverty were everyday sights for him. Matt was born into poverty however his father, Jack, worked tirelessly as a boxer to save up for Matt's future to give him a life, leaving Matt with a decent college fund considering his home-life. As a result of his fathers tireless efforts Matt applied himself to the study of law. One day Matt saw a blind man in his neighborhood about to be hit by a truck and pushed him out of the way. The man was saved but the truck spilled some of it's cargo, toxic waste as it turned out, and hitting Matt, blinding him. Though Matt got prompt medical attention the damage to his eyes was extensive and he was permanently blind. Matt was still attending law-school when the accident occurred and had to keep up his studies in-between learning to adapt to being blinded. Matt spent every spare moment he wasn't studying law to adapting himself to getting by without sight. Matt began to adapt quickly to being blind until his remaining four sense were extremely heightened. Matt was also able to retain detailed information, practically forever, down to the smallest details. There is much ambiguity to how much of this was due to the mutation from the waste and how much was natural human adaption, but whatever the case Matt wound up with senses that made him more sensitive to his surroundings than he had ever been when he had his sight. By the time Matt had earned his law degree he was able to get by better than people with their sight were, being able to track people by smell, detect when they were lying via heartbeat and hear people coming from over 50 feet away. Vigilante of Justice By the time Matt passed his bar exam, he had developed peek human senses. Matt had also been training himself physically more and more as his studies allowed so he could allow his reaction time to correspond with his new senses. Jack Murdock was starting to making a name for himself as a boxing contender and invited Matt to one of his matches that promised to be a land-mark match. Jack would find that the game was to be fixed and he was to take a fall, however Jack could not bare to lose intentionally with his son as witness and refused to play along. Jack won but the game's fixer did not take kindly to the upset and just minutes after the fights concluded Jack was killed on the street. Matt made up his mind to avenge his father though, after Matt had gotten his money and licensing together to start his own law-firm with his friend Franklin "Foggy" Nelson he decided to take justice into his own hands. Matt dressed up to protect his identity and used his tracking skills and athletic training to find, incapacitate and bring in the fixer and his crew. The identity the papers gave Matt's vigilante persona was "The Death Defying Daredevil", Matt liked the name and kept it. He would go on to reuse his alter ego to track criminals he could not touch through the legal system and bring them to justice. Friends and Foes He has fought against many villains such as the Kingpin and Bullseye. Another of his chief enemies however is also his former lover Elektra, and the two have since had a very strained, complicated, and frequently hostile relationship. Daredevil has also had romantic relationships with his secretary Karen Page and fellow superhero Black Widow. He maintains a good friendship with Spider-Man, and the two know one another's secret identities. While at first Foggy did not know of Matt's secret life as Daredevil, he would eventually find out and the initial shock and outrages of keeping it from him, Foggy became Matt's confidant and helped cover for him on the job when his masked life needed to be tended to over his working one. Powers and Abilities While Daredevil is blind, his other senses are heightened, such as hearing, smell, and touch. He is also great at athletics, and is a master of stealth. He is also great with a lot of weapons, such as sword, sticks and staffs, and martial arts. Quotes Gallery Daredevil.png Daredevil.jpg Daredevil animated.jpg|Daredevil in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Daredevil SMAF.jpg|Daredevil in Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends Daredevil Portrait Art.png|Daredevil in Marvel: Avengers Alliance All-new-all-different-marvel.png|Characters on the All-New All-Different Marvel poster C005c5d000932cca21b3ba08ba2b4e9b3fca2ddbv2_hq.jpg 5113058-daredevil.jpg Daredevil-Marvel-Comics-Matt-Murdock.jpg Hero daredevil1.png Trivia *He fought the fellow superhero Nightwing, on the popular webseries DEATH BATTLE. Navigation Category:Male Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Vigilante Category:Martial Artists Category:Officials Category:Orphans Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Avengers Members Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:The Icon Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Localized Protection Category:Dreaded Category:Ninjas Category:Hope Bringer Category:Philanthropists Category:Scapegoat Category:Elementals Category:Extremists Category:Honorable Category:Lawful Good Category:Martyr Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Strategists Category:Role Models Category:Famous Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Businessmen Category:Casanova Category:Mentally Ill Category:Vengeful Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Stalkers Category:Control Freaks Category:Superheroes Category:Merciful Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Global Protection Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Brutes Category:Outright Category:Anti Hero